


Black Widow and Old Man Logan

by kenchang



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, F/M, Fights, Guns, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Black Widow and Logan are out to assassinate a war criminal. But the war criminal is expecting them, and he has very depraved plans for the beautiful Natasha Romanov.





	Black Widow and Old Man Logan

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolverine nor Black Widow, and I make no money from this fan fiction.
> 
> This work is non-canonical (obviously) so don't expect characters to act or react the way they normally do.

Logan. He's the best there is at what he does. But if all goes as planned, he won't have to do a single thing.

A long time ago, he was known as the mutant superhero, Wolverine. But he has long since traded his yellow tights and mask for a brown leather jacket and gray cargo pants. It's a good thing, too, as his current attire better conceals him within the shadows and dense foliage from the heavily armed men below.

The men are dressed like Russian military. And maybe a long time ago, many of them were. But now, it's all just a cover. They're really just mercenaries, thugs working for General Roman Tsvetaeva, one of the most notorious war criminals in Europe.

There's a rumor going around that the general is a dangerous mutant. That's why Logan was brought along by Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

#

Like Logan, Natasha isn't wearing her trademark costume. Usually, she wears a black catsuit. Tonight, disguised in the uniform of a Russian military officer, she has successfully bypassed the armed guards, and entered General Tsvetaeva's luxurious mansion.

Her mission is simple. Put a bullet in the old bastard's head. The only thing that worries her is the rumor about the general's mutant power. No one knows for sure what those powers are. No one has lived to tell the tale.

Then again, it could all just be psychological warfare. Perhaps Roman himself came up with the rumor, to strike fear into the hearts of his many enemies. It would be a sound tactic. Many people fear the mutants.

Stealthily walking through a hallway leading to the mansion's library, she takes out her pistol with suppressor attachment, and quietly opens the door.

To her surprise, she finds Roman seated comfortably in an armchair, a glass of vodka in hand, seemingly waiting for her.

"The Americans have never sent a woman to kill me before. Especially not one so beautiful. I should be grateful," he calmly tells her. "Oh, don't bother trying to deny it, Miss Romanoff. Your thoughts have already told me everything. Including the part about your friend outside. I have already sent my men to scour the woods for him."

Natasha smirks.

"That's it? You're a mind reader?", she scoffs. "I'm not impressed."

"Oh, I'm more than just a mind reader."

The female assassin wonders what he means, and she braces herself for some kind of attack. But nothing happens. She hears a soft snapping sound, followed by another. She looks around the room behind him, but finds nothing.

Then she looks down and realizes where the sounds are coming from. Her uniform's jacket is miraculously unbuttoning itself! Two buttons have already undone themselves, exposing much of her rich cleavage.

The third one unbuttons right before her eyes, revealing the middle part of her black bra. It is as if invisible hands are undressing her.

Frantically, she trains her pistol at the mutant pervert's head. But before she can pull the trigger, the gun flies out of her hand, and is thrown halfway across the room, near silently falling on the thick carpet, way out of her reach.

Another button opens. This time exposing a well toned midriff.

"Stop this!", she yells at him.

He doesn't stop, and the last button unfastens. The lapels of her jacket fly open, and the cups of her bra over perky breasts are now in full view.

"Impressive," the general purrs, smiling in satisfaction.

Natasha's face reddens in both rage and humiliation. She quickly grabs the lapels of her jacket, and pulls them together to cover herself. Roman snickers at the futile effort. And with a mere thought, he unbuckles her belt, startling the hapless assassin, and making her squeal.

Next, the zipper tab at the side of her skirt slowly pulls down, and Natasha's skirt slips off her well rounded hips, down her slender thighs, exposing her black bikini panties. She tries to stop the skirt's downward travel, releasing the lapel and reaching for it. But she isn't fast enough, and the garment gathers at her feet.

Visibly pleased, Roman ogles the nearly naked woman. He finishes his vodka, and sets the glass down next to a lamp on a nightstand.

Fearing what she knows is about to happen next, Natasha turns and runs for the door! But it slams shut all by itself before she could reach it. She tries the knob, but the door refuses to budge.

Turning around to face the general, she angrily demands, "Open this door!"

"Or what?", he replies cockily.

And with a wave of his hand, Natasha's jacket slips down her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her only in her underwear.

#

Logan is not the type to worry. About himself, anyway. He worries about those close to him all the time. And he is starting to really worry for Natasha. She is taking much longer than they planned. But he doesn't want to risk blowing her cover by contacting her or acting too soon.

Then, his heightened hearing alerts him of the sound of leaves rustling. His superior olfactory senses pick up their scent. With powerful legs, he launches himself upward, grabbing onto a thick tree branch, and hoisting himself over it!

"Did you hear that?!", he hears a voice whisper in Russian. "It came from over there."

Four men armed with rifles converge beneath him.

"There's nothing here," one of the men says. "Do you think it was him?"

"No," another answers. "It was probably just some animal."

He wouldn't be entirely wrong. On more than one occasion, Logan has been called an animal or a beast before. And for good reason. They're about to find out exactly why.

Metal blades extend from the gaps between Logan's knuckles, three on each fist. He waits for the men to continue their search, then he drops down on the one at the very back of the group, sinking his claws into the mercenary's skull, instantly killing him!

"What was that?!", asked the closest man. Except when he turns, he doesn't find their prey, just the bloody corpse of his friend.

Before he can even react, another of their number screams and falls, three long lacerations at the dead man's back!

"It's him! It's him! Call for back up!", yells one of the last two mercenaries.

"Over there!", the other yells, pointing at a feral shadow racing towards them!

But they spot him too late. Before they can even swing their rifles in his direction, Logan leaps and stabs both men, three claws each to the heart!

Their lifeless bodies slumped at his feet, Logan is now certain that something has gone terribly wrong.

#

With only her bra, panties, and shoes on, Natasha is shaking like a leaf, and not only because of the embarrassment. The cold Siberian air isn't helping any either, even causing her nipples to harden.

Roman rises from his seat, and Natasha takes a fearful step back. He squints. The right strap of the woman's bra slowly slides down her smooth shoulder. Then the left strap follows suit. Finally, the front clasp unfastens.

The assassin squeals, as her naked breasts bulge free with a jiggle. Again, the general smiles slyly in approval. Natasha quickly crosses her lithe arms over her ample bare chest in a vain attempt to cover herself.

Then she feels a tug at her waistband. With both her hands occupied, she can do nothing to stop her panties from sliding down her legs, revealing to the general her final, most guarded secret.

His eyes slowly move up and down her naked form. He takes a step towards her. She tries to take another step away from him, and finds herself trapped, her back pressed against the surface of the locked door.

"Don't come near me," she warns him.

He grabs her shoulders, calloused hands slowly moving up and down the soft skin of her upper arms. Then he abruptly pulls her towards him, roughly pressing his mouth against hers. Natasha's eyes widen in shock and revulsion. She tries to shove him away, and is surprised that she, a physically fit and highly trained assassin in her prime, is unable to do so. He takes his time, savoring the taste of her soft, full lips. And when he finally releases her from the forced kiss, she swings an arm to slap him across the face. But he easily catches her by her wrist.

"Impressive," he muses. "I've been telekinetically binding your body. To be able to move by even just a little, you must truly have an indomitable will."

"Telekinetically-?!", she thinks. "That's why my reflexes have been so slow, why my limbs feel so heavy!"

"All the better," Roman tells her. "It will be far more satisfying for me when I break you."

He takes hold of her other arm, and easily pulls it away from her chest so that he can take a long look at her bare bosom, her pink nipples hard from the cold. She can feel his eyes all over her skin. It isn't his uncanny telekinetic powers. Just his equally uncanny depravity. But it makes her skin crawl just the same.

He releases her wrists. His hands move to her stomach. The moment she feels his fingers on her skin, something akin to a wildcat starts screaming and thrashing within her. But her arms, rendered near useless by his mutant mind, do nothing to stop him. His touch slowly moves up her body, caressing her stomach, then the lower swells of her orbs. He cups her breasts and squeezes.

Natasha winces. She looks away. If she can't prevent him from molesting her, then she can at least not see him enjoy himself while doing it. She can hear his wicked chortle though, as he plays with her breasts. He begins tweaking her nipples which harden even more, and Natasha has to bite down on her lower lip to suppress a moan. Then she feels his warm breath, followed by lips and a wet tongue on her neck.

"Oh God. Please don't do this," she whimpers.

He ignores her words, and his kisses slowly trace a line down to her chest. His tongue flicks at an erect nipple, and a half suppressed moan escapes Natasha's lips. He takes the nipple in his mouth and sucks, as his tongue continues to play with it. While he repeatedly squeezes her other breast with his right hand, his left crawls down her body, between her legs. Fingers press down and massage her sex, which, to her dismay, almost instantly moistens to his touch. Roman gives her another wicked smile.

"Apparently, your mind is far more resistant than your body," he gloats.

"Go to hell," she hisses.

"Not before you take me to heaven."

The Black Widow shrieks as she feels two of his fingers enter her. They stroke her mercilessly, rubbing against her G-spot and her sensitive clit. Roman begins sucking her nipple again. And this time, nothing could stop Natasha from moaning.

#

Crouched behind a tree, Logan observes the general's security. There are several men, armed with assault rifles, patrolling the grounds. Another man, likely a sniper, is on a guard tower with a searchlight. But what really worries Logan is the technical, a small truck with a tripod machine gun mounted on the back. Even his healing factor, a mutant power that regenerates damaged tissues of his body, won't be able to save him from being shredded alive by that war machine.

He searches his earlier kills and finds what he's looking for, a bolt-action rifle. There's no scope attachment, but with his enhanced eyesight, he won't need it. There's no suppressor either, so once he decides to use the weapon, all hell is going to break loose.

He crouches behind the tree again and aims the rifle at the searchlight. He inhales, holds his breath, then squeezes the trigger. The searchlight explodes, startling the sniper! A second later, the sniper himself is shot down! The mercenaries panic. They take cover. One of them, presumably the leader, starts barking orders in Russian. Logan's next target is the man behind the machine gun. He shoots him in the chest! The man's dead body is thrown off the truck.

Without night vision goggles, and unable to see in the dark unlike their mutant enemy, the thugs can only approximate where Logan is hiding. They simultaneously open fire at where the shots came from. With their training, they were able to guess correctly.

But Logan anticipated this, and has changed position mere seconds earlier. Under the cover of darkness, he slowly works his way around them. If he was still using his bright yellow superhero costume, he would never have been able to pull this off unnoticed. He leaps behind the machine gun, swings it towards the mercenaries, and rips them apart with gunfire!

#

Black Widow screams and her body shudders as she orgasms all over Roman's fingers. The war criminal laughs triumphantly. Natasha can only shut her eyes, desperately wanting to hide from him the shame in her reddened face.

And then they here the ruckus outside.

"Do you hear that?", Roman asks arrogantly. "That's the sound of my men murdering the legendary Wolverine!"

Natasha is speechless. Shock, shame, sorrow, she is not sure what to feel anymore. It is like being a prisoner in her own private emotional hell. She was helpless to stop this man from utterly humiliating her, and now, Logan is dead?

Roman doesn't even give her time to mourn. He roughly throws her face down, bending her over a writing table. She can hear him snigger again as he admires her bare buttocks. Then she feels his fingers kneading her firm ass.

"Just kill me already," she growls, dreading what she knows will happens next.

"Kill you? No," he chuckles. "It might take me years before I tire of an exquisite posterior as this." He stresses the point by giving her right butt cheek a stinging slap that makes her squeak.

As she feared, she hears the soft purr of his fly as he undoes it. The side of her face pressed against the tabletop, she shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth, bracing herself for the inevitable. But just when she thinks it can't possibly get any worse, it does.

She feels the tip of his penis poking against her anus.

"No no wait!", she speaks frantically. "Not there oh please not there please please please-!"

"Shhh. It's alright," he gently assures her. "I am not without mercy."

"Oh thank you. Thank you thank you thank-"

"I'll spit on it first."

"What? No! No no no-!"

And she shrieks as he painfully rams his cock inside her! He doesn't even slowly enter an inch at a time. He skewers her up to the base with one push.

"Shit, he's as hard as a teenager!", Natasha thinks as he proceeds to anally rape her.

"Take it as a compliment," her rapist remarks to her surprise.

"Is he reading my mind?", she quietly asks herself.

"My dear, I've been in your mind since before you even entered that door."

She is about to ask him what he means, when she feels herself approaching another orgasm.

"What?! No! H-How is this p-possible?!", she stutters.

"I am using your mind to send signals that arouse your body," he explains. "It's more potent than any aphrodisiac. So you see, I'm not just raping your body. I'm raping your mind. The shame, the helplessness, the excitement, the sorrow, and ultimately the surrender that you feel. All those thoughts mixed together. It's positively delicious!"

"No! No, you can't! You have to stop! You'll drive me mad!"

He doesn't stop. Instead, he thrusts harder and harder! The legs of the table creak as though they are about to break. Black Widow's fingernails scratch the wooden surface. Tears roll down from her eyes. Her breasts sway back and forth. Roman reaches forward, grabs both his victim's breasts, and squeezes.

The combined mental and physical assault is too much for the female assassin to bear, and with a scream of defeat, she orgasms a second time! The general archs his back, and he groans as he orgasms also. Natasha feels his hot semen fill her, and she sobs quietly.

A few seconds later, three metal blades burst out of General Tsvetaeva's chest!

#

"You alright?", Logan asks.

He may as well have been asking her about the weather. There was no emotion in his voice. But more importantly, there was no pity. And Natasha appreciates that.

"I'm fine," she lies, wiping away her tears.

"Logan," the general rasps, lying in a growing pool of his own blood. "I-I n-never even sensed your mind as you snuck up on me. Nothing in there but chaos and instinct. It's like the mind of an animal."

"You're the only animal here," Natasha hisses at the dying man.

She gathers up her clothes, and Logan helps her walk out the door, leaving Roman to slowly die alone.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
